Macrona Bronzeye
Macrona Bronzeye is a dwarven survivor currently held up in Stonegate village. Past Young Macrona was inducted into the Bronzeye Draven clan at birth, from her grandfather and grandmother's contributions to the clan as mechanics and apiarists. The Bronzeye clan serviced the mighty dwarven armada, a set of ironclad steam boats ruled over by Admiral Riptide of the Saltbeard clan and the clan council of six. The armada's primary purpose was to ensure dwarven protection from sea based threats, but evolved to encompass exploration of lost dwarven artifacts, such as the Face of Armok, or the Anvil of Magma, and including other lost or yet to be found materials for the craft guilds. The Bronzeye clan itself was a craft guild, and in turn young Macrona learned of the basics of smithing (yet not the true mastery), alchemy, masonry, and mechanical operations. Macrona learned of bee keeping from her Grandmother and father who were attempting to rebreed the legendary Heroic Bee, lost in a home invasion by goblins (which in turn lead her grandmother to join the Bronzeye clan for protection). Macrona's skills as an alchemist have never left the pruely scientific, and she is not adept with any form of magic. Macrona is not skilled in rune work what-so-ever, but understands how to read the effects of runes in armour and tools. Arrivial to the Cursed Archipelago Macrona, in company of Captain Malestrom of the Saltbeard clan and the Wisened Priest Erud of Armok, had set course to a new dig site for the priest to investigate on the great SS Brass Shell. Macrona, as she was trained for it, operated on the machinery of the steam ship, maintaining the boiler and ensuring nothing jammed. The cargo of the ship included many archeological tools, and research notes, held in careful watch by Priest Erud. However, unknown to Marcona, the ship had come under attack, just as she had become aware of it, the hull was breached by an explosion, and she was draged into the sea, holding nothing but a few loaves of dwarven bread. Upon washing to the shore, she climbed another ship wreck, this one made of wood, and found herself stranded, alone, in the rain, on a dark tropical island. Noticing structures already on the island, she learned if she just waited long enough a ship would come from a place called Stonegate. Unknown to her, the night held many terrors, including the undead and giant spiders, and a strange green creature that kamikazi's itself with self detonation. After her struggles, Macrona found herself wisked away by Stonegate survivors who told Macrona their objective was to leave the Archipelago, and informing her of a strange magic that keeps them bound to it. Macrona now works to figure out the source of this strange magic and to provide Stonegate with the knowledge and skill of the Dwarven Armada's navy and aeronautics. Currently, she has set up residence within a hill of the Stonegate Island, is breeding bees, and has put together the engine of a massive steam ship, an invention she calls the "Zeppelon", and has created a small boat that uses a large mechanical fan to move with great speed. Category:Character